Hogan's Heroes Another Day of Espionage
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Colonel Hogan and their men once again winning the war for the allies.


Colonel Robert Hogan was a good looking man in his middle thirties who was technically being held a prisoner at Stalag 13. He was in Germany behind the lines in what was come to be known as World War 2. In this war nothing was as it seemed. He was a carefully planted enemy agent that just so happened to live in a prisoner of war camp.

The camp itself had been chosen carefully by the allies. It was run by an incompetent man named Colonel Klink who was too stupid to get away from his own shadow. Although the Colonel was proud to say that no one ever escaped from his camp his camp was the headquarters for escapees. Colonel Hogan and his men routinely brought prisoners from other camps into their camp. They had many tunnels from which they did this and then through contact with a submarine mostly, the men would go back to England.

Hogan had many men that worked with him and all were very confident and had been chosen by the allies to work with him. Anyone that questioned Hogan or anyone that he did not trust was taken back to England immediately. There was no way that the men could chance someone who might let the Germans know what they were doing. Even the littlest hint could mean death to many other men.

Each night it was their job to get to any downed planes before the Germans got there if it was possible. They would receive instructions via the radio on what was needed to be done to hamper the German war effort and the men would go and take care of it.

Today had come the order for the dynamiting of a bridge that crossed one of the larger rivers in the area. The bridge was heavily guarded so Colonel Hogan and his men would have to do all of the work through the cover of darkness.

Carter who was a an American Indian was the demolition expert. He had worked at a local drug store before the war and had some knowledge of chemicals. He went right to work setting up the bombs so that when the group got to the bridge all that would have to be done is to set the dynamite in the right places and set the timer.

The first thing that he had to do before going out to the bridge was to study it. For that Newkirk an English sergeant would go with him. There would be many photos taken that Carter would study. The men would then know exactly where to place the dynamite. Although, the rest of the men were not experts with dynamite they had great confidence in Carter. They had blown many things up in their time there at the Stalag 13.

As Newkirk and Carter made their way to the bridge they climbed a tall hill. From there they could clearly see the bridge and take clear snapshots. The bridge was a large one and to make sure that the bridge was not going to be able to be repaired it would require five different bombs. Each bomb was to be put in specific spots. The men would have to swim and climb onto the pillars that held the bridge up for maximum effect. This would have to be done as quietly as possible so that they were not spotted by the Germans. For this they were going to have to create some type of aversion. For this they had a young lady in town who they used to distract the Germans.

The young ladies name was Gretchen. She was a natural born citizen and had the blonde hair and blue eyes that the Germans all worshiped. She was but nineteen, but very good looking. She would ride her bike toward the bridge and keep the German guards busy while the men were placing the bombs. It was a dangerous mission, but it was a mission that they had been ordered to do and Colonel Hogan and his men were among the best.

One of the problems of being a prisoner of war was that there could be a barracks check at anytime. If the men were missing when the Germans came it could mean big trouble for the men. So the best thing to do was to make sure that Colonel Klink was out in town for the evening. When the Colonel was out on the town things were much more lax at the Stalag. The most that would happen would be that Schultz would come by but he could be bribed with a candy bar or something.

So with the thoughts that on that evening Colonel Hogan and his men were going to be blowing up the bridge, Colonel Hogan went into Commandant Klink's office to convince the Colonel that he needed a break. As he walked into the office he reached over and kissed the secretary. She was a pretty blonde in her twenties. She enjoyed flirting with Colonel Hogan. Klink had heard Hogan's voice and when he did not come in he opened his office door. Once more to his discuss he found his secretary and Colonel Hogan kissing.

Colonel Klink cleared his throat and as the two of them looked up he said "Is there something that I can help you with Colonel Hogan?"

Colonel Hogan gave him a smile and followed him into his office. The German officer had a large room with a desk and a helmet that came from World War 1 or earlier sitting on it. He also kept a box of cigars and as Colonel Hogan helped himself to a few Klink looked at him with disgust and shut the box.

"How can I help you today? I am a busy man. What is going on" the Colonel nearly whined.

"Well, I have been a little worried about your health. You seem to be a little jumpy today. Is everything all right with you?" Colonel Hogan asked him.

This set Colonel Klink into a worry mood. He did not want Hogan to see him, but he looked down at the mirror. Yes, yes perhaps he was right. He did look a little pale. "Oh I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"I think what you need is a night out away from all the stresses here at the camp. I know that you work too many long hours and that you have not been to town in a couple of weeks. I thought that it might do you good." Colonel Hogan offered him.

Colonel Klink thought about it and said "You know you are right it is time for me to go into town once again. There are some supplies to get and I could stop and see some ladies at the local pub. Thank you for the suggestion." he told Colonel Hogan.

Hogan smiled at Colonel Klink and told him "Have a great night and enjoy." and with a smile walked out the door mission accomplished.

That day the men worked on getting ready for the night job. It was Colonel Hogan's wish that the train blow up at ten that evening. For there was to be a train going through at that time and they could kill two birds with one stone. They could destroy a supply train and the bridge with one mission.

Newkirk had been stationed at the door and watched as Colonel Klink left in his car at eight that evening. Now the men would have to work fast. The bridge was a twenty minute walk from there and it took them some ten minutes to get out of the Stalag while going through the tunnel.

As they approached the bridge, they were met by Gretchen who headed immediately up to the railroad tracks and as she always did distracted the German soldiers.

The two armed soldiers were young and when they saw Gretchen they were more than happy to speak to them. She acted as though she had a flat tire on her bike and both men were more than happy to tell her what to do. She had papers and was a trusted citizen of the town.

While Gretchen kept the Germans busy Colonel Hogan and his men entered the water and slowly made their way up the pillars of the bridge. Each package of dynamite was carefully placed in the specific spot that Carter had instructed them to do and then the timer was set. Hogan's men had just gotten out of the water when Gretchen could stall the German soldiers no longer.

The train was due to blow up in ten minutes and as the men watched they heard the sound of a train approaching. 'This was going to work' they all hoped. As the train got half way across the bridge the bombs went off. Most of the train went right into the river. The train was on fire as was the bridge. Colonel Hogan and his men left quickly and returned back to the barracks just in time for Sargent Schultz to come in and talk about the bombing of the bridge. Another mission accomplished.


End file.
